


Show Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Community: rarepair_shorts, Dubious Consent, F/F, Ghosts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moaning Myrtle's lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

"Hello?"

Angelina shrieked when she heard that disembodied voice, and drew her towel close around her. "Who is this?"

"Hello?" Moaning Myrtle drifted up through the grates, blinking and looking rather confused. "Oh. It's you." But she didn't sound disappointed.

"Why are you here? This is the prefect's bathroom. Your bathroom's on the second floor."

"You don't like me?" Myrtle said petulantly, her lip poking out.

Angelina sighed. _Oh, Merlin_ , she thought. _She's going to start crying again, isn't she?_ "It's not that. It's just … I'm going to take a shower. And I'd like to be left alone."

"This won't take very long. Just … show me."

"Show you what?"

"You," said Myrtle. Myrtle drifted through the towel, brushing her skin, and Angelina gasped.

"Myrtle! What are you doing? Get off me!"

"Please?" Myrtle asked. "You can't imagine how lonely it gets. How would _you_ feel, if you hadn't gotten any for years and years? Just one tiny look?"

Angelina sighed. "If you must." She opened her towel and closed her eyes, but she couldn't help but feel a little proud. Years of Quidditch had kept her slim and lithely muscled."Hurry up. The water's getting cold."


End file.
